


Itchy

by AXEe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Nick's got an itch.   Judy helps him scratch it





	Itchy

**Author's Note:**

> More WildeHopps fluff from me, enjoy! :=)

******

"Oh...c'mon...just...arg!"

Judy looked up from her phone, blinking as she saw Nick twisting and turning uncomfortably, one arm down his shirt, the other up his shirt as he clearly tried to reach a spot in the middle of his back.

"What are you doing?" seemed like the logical question for the rabbit to ask.

"Oh, I got this spot that I just _can't_ reach!" Nick grumbled.

"What, you got an itch?" she asked.

"Yes! And it's driving me _nuts!!!!_"

"Here," Judy set down her phone "come on, take off your shirt"

Nick paused.

"Huh?" he asked "take...take off my shirt?" he repeated hesitantly "uh...OK, sure"

Wriggling, he shrugged off his shirt, his fur sticking up slightly from the static

"OK, there we go, Carrots, shirt's off" he declared.

"C'mere," Judy patted her lap "lay down"

Looking a little bug-eyed, Nick did as asked, laying down across her lap.

"OK, now what?" he wondered "_ahhh..._" he let out a long, drawn-out sigh of relief as she began to lightly scratch at the fur at the small of his back. Her own claws--always neatly trimmed and filed as per ZPD guidelines--were just long enough to relieve the itch without causing any damage.

"Hmm, somebody's a happy fox" Judy teased as she began to alternate, first scratching up, then down, and then in little circles. As she did she couldn't help but notice how muscles rippled beneath Nick's fur, even with a ZPD workout regimen he was still fit, his whole body was lithe and neatly trimmed, there wasn't an ounce of unnecessary fat on him.

"_Yeah...right there,_" he sighed "_little to the left...yeah! Ah..._"

Judy slowed, suddenly this was becoming a little more 'adult orientated' than she had intended.

And she liked it that way.

Grinning, she began to lightly kneed her fingers into Nick's back, massaging and scratching at once. Leaning down towards his ear, she grinned.

"Happy fox?" she asked.

"_Very_ happy fox," Nick grinned, his eyes closed "uh, a little up," he requested, shifting "higher, towards my neck"

"Here?" she asked, lightly tickling the nape of his neck.

"Uh-huh" he nodded, a dreamy, spaced out expression on his face. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, his ears stood straight up.

"OK, that's good," he said, quickly sitting back up "thanks a lot, Fluff, I am now itch free, thanks"

"Oh...OK," Judy blinked as he quickly pulled away "uh, are you sure?"

"Sure" he said, his voice cracking. Clearing his throat, he tried for his usual calm, smug attitude and failed "fine" he tried weakly.

Judy smirked.

"Are you _sure_ you're sure?" she pushed, leaning into his space.

Nick froze, his eyes going wide,

"Uh...," he began "I...don't know" he finally admitted.

"You, uh, still haven't put your shirt back on" she pointed out.

"Huh," he looked down at himself "you're right," he said slowly "maybe it's the shirt that's making me itchy" he suggested

"Oh?" Judy asked, playing along.

"Yeah," he nodded, his confidence returning "you know, _in fact_, I think it might be this whole outfit that's making me itchy," he added, He paused, gauging her reaction "what'd you think I should do?" he finally asked.

"Well, it seems pretty obvious to me," she grinned "if the clothes are bothering you that much, then...," she trailed off, waving one paw in the air "i guess you should take them off"

"You know," Nick grinned as he leaned in towards her, nearly muzzle-to-muzzle with her "I think that you are absolutely right"

Judy grinned back.

"I usually am" she chuckled as they both leaned in and closed the gap between them.

They'd have to talk about this she knew, but for now she was just going to enjoy some adult-themed fun with her favorite fox...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
